User blog:Mocha2007andcoco/Poll 01
How do you see this wiki in a year? #1 Wiki of All time Top ten Couple thousand articles and many users Several Hundred articles and adequate users Few Hundred articles and mabye 100 users Very little improvement Where it is now Worse Deleted by wikia with each user given a indefenite ban from wikia How do you see this wiki in 18 Months? #1 Wiki of All time Top ten Couple thousand articles and many users Several Hundred articles and adequate users Few Hundred articles and mabye 100 users Very little improvement Where it is now Worse Deleted by wikia with each user given a indefenite ban from wikia How do you see this wiki in two years? #1 Wiki of All time Top ten Couple thousand articles and many users Several Hundred articles and adequate users Few Hundred articles and mabye 100 users Very little improvement Where it is now Worse Deleted by wikia with each user given a indefenite ban from wikia Now whichever answer you chose note the position from the top (0 being the top, 8 being the bottom) Average The scores, and round to the nearest whole number. 0 You think this wiki is going to be the top very soon, being featured on the news multiple times, like Uncyclopedia. Many famous authors will write stories here, and people who write stories here will become famous authors. GoldenFlame0 is now ruler of all writers, and to them he is their god. 1 You think this wiki will get pretty famous, having a decent sized article on wikipedia. The site will be blogged and tweeted about, possibly even getting featured on the news. A couple users will leave this wiki successful authors. Like the Fallout WikiGoldenFlame0 will forever be known as one of the greatest sysops ever. 2 You think this wiki will become featured on wikia, mabye even have a stub on wikipedia itself. The wiki is above average, for shure. Like Sporewiki or the Adventure Time Wiki. Goldenflame0 will be a sysop on several wikis. 3 -Average Votes You think this wiki will become the average wiki, having several hundred decent articles, but definitely not notable enough for wikipedia. About 1 in every million people will know what wiki this is. Like the Terraria Wiki. That's not a lot, but Goldenflame0 will definitely be proud. 4 You think this wiki will become the below average wiki, nothing notable. Like Redapedia. Goldenflame0 is content. 5 You think this wiki will improve very little. Nothing much to say. 6 You think this wiki will remain unchanged. Well, that's impossible. Trust me. 7 You think spammers and trolls take over this wiki in a narrow victory. Shame on you. 8 You think this wiki is so bad that it was deleted by wikia with each user given a indefenite ban from wikia? You are a sick cruel person, that would never happen. In fact, you should be banned indefinitely from wikia for even considering this. DON'T FORGET TO POST WHAT YOU GOT. Category:Blog posts